onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 702
Chapter 702 is titled "Corrida Colosseum". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 23 - "Workmen, To Arms! The Revolutionist, Commander Gaburu, Has Returned!" Caribou learns that the Gaburu, the man that the strange army was looking for is a revolutionary officer who looks just like him. Short Summary Everyone stands in awe after the blind man's display of power, the crew realizes that he must definitely have some Devil Fruit ability and Luffy immediately asks outright what exactly he is. The blind man laughs and states that for both their sakes it would be unwise to reveal who he is. Immediately after the old man leaves, all the people in the bar start exclaiming over missing possessions, among which is Zoro's Shusui, the treasure of Wano Country. A toy informs them that it is definitely the work of the fairies and there is nothing to be done about it besides laughing and forgetting about it. However Kin'emon and Zoro aren't going to give up on it so easily and start chasing the thief out of the bar, Sanji follows because he does not trust Zoro to be running around on his own and Luffy follows because he feels it would be fun but is stopped by Franky who has a better plan. Franky and Luffy finally apprehend one of Doflamingo's subordinates who had apparently been told to stalk a samurai. He does not seem to know anything about the SMILE factory but says that his superiors are at the Corrida Colosseum where a big event is taking place and an amazing prize is going to be given to the winner. Meanwhile, at the Corrida Colosseum, the Donquixote Family is introduced as the opposition for the event: Senor Pink, Dellinger, Lao G, Machvise and the current hero, Diamante. The blind man is also shown to be among the audience at the Corrida Colosseum and the prize is the Mera Mera no Mi, which grants a person the powers that Ace had. Luffy is surprised to hear this piece of information. Long Summary The people in the restaurant are looking down into the hole made by the blind man. Everyone wonders in awe about the blind man's powers. Sanji says he has an ability, and Zoro wonders what ability it is. As the blind man walks off, he offers to pay for the damages. The cashier thinks he recognizes the man, but before he can say more, the man excuses himself. Luffy asks the man what he is. The man tells him that it would not be wise for both their sakes to tell Luffy his identity. Sanji is confused about what the man meant by that, and wonders if the man has some degree of infamy. Zoro agrees that he is no regular person. Suddenly people start realizing that their possessions are gone. A bag, a watch, a jacket, and a wallet were all exclaimed to be stolen. The patrons realize that it must have happened when the old man kicked up dust earlier. Sanji wonders if the man robbed everyone. Zoro notices he is missing a sword, and to his horror, Kin'emon realizes that the missing sword is Shusui. A nearby puppet tells them that fairies took everyone's possessions. When Zoro asks if the fairies are a group of thieves, the puppet simply responds that faires are fairies, and all one can do is laugh it off and move on. The invisible fairies have been the guardians of Dressrosa since the old days, and the people have no choice but to accept whatever they do. Zoro gets angry and tells the puppet it is not a joke, and Kin'emon agrees, saying it is Wano Country's national treasure. Zoro disagrees, saying it is his sword, and Kin'emon declares his intention to duel Zoro and take back Shusui for Wano Country. Zoro is not intimidated by this. Just then, Zoro notices something move. He looks at a window to see someone climbing out it with a bundle of items. Tied to that bundle, is Shusui. Zoro runs after the thief, Sanji follows Zoro so the swordsman does not get lost, and Kin'emon follows in turn, refusing to let Shusui get away. Luffy tries to run after them too, but is stopped by Franky. Franky tells Luffy he has a plan. Since they are dealing with lowlifes, Franky asks Luffy to let him take the lead. They go outside with one of the men from the roulette table and start interrogating him. The subordinate tells them that he was ordered to track some samurai, but he has no idea where they are or if they were even captured. He also does not know anything about the SMILE Zoans either, or a factory of any kind. Luffy remarks how he knows nothing about his own crew. Franky then orders the man to tell him where his superiors are. He tells him that everyone is busy, but that they were all called to the coliseum, including himself. He tells them that there is a big event at Corrida Coliseum. The guy goes on to say that some amazing prize was offered. Luffy instantly thinks the man is talking about the meat that he thought Doflamingo was talking about earlier, only for Franky to say he just said it was something he'd want. The scene changes to Corrida Coliseum. A soldier standing at the entrance, barring children from entering and shooting at any that try to do so. Inside the stadium, the announcer is building up the crowd, saying that no word can rightly describe the awesomeness of what they are about to see. The prize is truly very rare, a fruit eaten by the man who died at Marineford two years ago, his power gave him legendary status as the revered "Fire Fist Ace". The announcer pulls back the cloth on the display next to him to reveal the Mera Mera no Mi, declaring that it will go to the winner. The audience is momentarily aghast, but starts cheering again right away. The announcer continues, saying that the king has brought out warriors from all over the New World. But to get this prize is no easy task, but these are no ordinary fighters. He then gestures to a television screen as introduces the participants from the Donquixote family: Senor Pink, Dellinger, Lao G, and Machvise. He then introduces the current operator of the coliseum, Diamante. The crowd is now bursting with excitement, eager for the matches to start. The blind man from earlier is seen in the crowd. Back outside the restaurant, Luffy and Franky have just learned that Ace's fruit is being offered as the tournament prize, much to Luffy's surprise. Quick References Chapter Notes *Shusui is stolen by "fairies". *Kin'emon plans to challenge Zoro to a duel to reclaim Shusui for his country. *Zoro, Sanji, and Kin'emon go after the thieves, leaving Franky and Luffy to find the factory. *Luffy and Franky learn that the Mera Mera no Mi is being offered as a prize at the Corrida Colosseum. *A toy soldier scares off the children from entering the colosseum, stating what goes on there shouldn't be seen by them *Pandaman is visible at the Corrida Colosseum as a spectator. Characters : first appearance 4: name revealed Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 702